goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
POPTECR's Girl Patrol Duty
This is created by Igor the Mii and Sophie the Otter. Plot The POPTECR, an organization focusing on saving Elsa (from Frozen), Cynthia, and Rosalina, realizes that Powerjohn25, Falcor007 and Mariotehplumber have kidnapped them all. It's up to the team to defeat the three troublemakers and rescue the girls once and for all! Cast *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Pingy Animatronic *Allison as Elsa *Princess as Cynthia *Callie as Rosalina *Kidaroo as Mariotehplumber, Ih8heels and Powerjohn25 *Eric as IA, Falcor007 and Carkle *Young Guy as PaperPizza * Brian as Mordecai * David as thegoldenbrick1 Transcript the Mii and Sophie the Otter present.... title of the special appears below.... to [[POPTECR] HQ] Igor (The Leader): "Hmph." KingKool720: "You always say that!" (A Major Admin) and thegoldenbrick1 (A Soon To Be Member) Run In Sophie: "Igor, what was the reason to you create the POPTECR?" thegoldenbrick1: "Yes, what was that reason?" Igor: "Easy! To help reduce hate on Elsa, Cynthia, and Rosalina." Sophie: "Now I understand. What's the news now? Any missions we must accomplish?" Igor: on his laptop, Googles "Recent News" Words "Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina were kidnapped!" appears on the laptop Gets Shocked Igor: "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" thegoldenbrick1: "Let's tell our other fellow members." to the Reniuion Room on POPTECR HQ, Igor and Sophie sit on the front chairs while others sits on other chairs Igor: "Bad News, Somebody Kidnapped Rosalina, Cynthia and Elsa, So we have to do RED-ORANGE BAR 736."" IA: (Another Major Admin): "What "RED-ORANGE BAR 736" Means? Igor: "It means Somebody has Kidnapped Rosalina, Cynthia and Elsa." PaperPizza (A Major Sergeant): It was probably Powerjohn25, Falcor007, and Mariotehplumber. Igor: "Pretty Much." Robot MTP bursts through the door Igor: "Whoah! A robotic version of Mariotehplumber!" PaperPizza: "He's....so....scary....." thegoldenbrick1: "Indeed." Robot Mariotehplumber: "Destroy POPTECR and Rosalina!" Igor: DON'T YOU DARE! gets out of his chair and Fire Punches Robot MTP, causing Robot MTP to catch in flames Robot Mariotehplumber: "Burning! Burning! Burning!" Sophie: "Look at that cowardly bot go!" MTP Explodes Igor: "HA-HA! Take that, Robot MTP! Now let's do the RED-ORANGE BAR 736." POPTECR Members Run out of the Reunion Room and the POPTECR HQ. [Igor finds a Note on the ground Reads: "Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina are Trapped on a faraway Castle! Let's see if you can reach it on time, POPTECR! -MTP, Powerjohn25 and Falcor007 Igor: "Mariotehplumber, Powerjohn and Falcor007 did it! WE NEED TO STOP THEM!" Sophie: "Who's with us?" PaperPizza: "Me!" IA: "Me!" thegoldenbrick1: "I'll stay and do some cleaning." (At the bad guys' lair) MTP: Muahahaha! We f***ing captured them! and if the autistic fa***ts don't give us money, we will send them to the obssesed fans and they will be r***ed! Falcor007: That's a bit too much. But we still caught them anyway! MTP: I don't f***ing care!! Rosalina: "Let us out now!" MTP: NO! back to the POPTECR's members walking trough GoCity Pass through Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter and Shauna Igor: "We Need Help to Find Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina! will you help us?" Shauna: "Okay! We are also going to join POPTECR!" Jelly: "Me too!" Peanut: "And don't forget me!" Igor: "Okay! you can join." Heroes Go to the Forest, Where is the Faraway castle is found. PaperPizza: "Where are we now?" Carkle: "I think it's a forest..." gets shocked Igor: "Carkle, you Scared Me!" Carkle: "Sorry." the way, they bump into KingKool720 Igor: "Ayoo Carkle!" Carkle: "Me?" Igor: "Sorry, i meant KingKool720." KingKool720: "What's the matter?" Igor: "We're trying to Save Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina." KingKool720: "Okay!" Igor: "Do you want to Join POPTECR? It's to protect Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina." KingKool720: "I'm Joining!" Igor: "Then come along with us!" Carkle: "I'm Joining Too." and KingKool720 Run alongside the POPTECR Gang Igor: "Any Meanings Yet?" Sophie: "No." Igor: "KINGFLEET!" Sophie: "Hm?" Igor: "Gotta Find EL KING while Listening to This." 2's Stage 7 Music Plays Spots the EL King spots the La Vita Crab Igor: "EL KING is bulky and La VIta Crab is Fast. we got to use them." Sophie: "Yeah! It will make things quicker!" Mordecai: "What going on?" Igor: "Get in the EL King!" Shauna and Mordecai Start Driving the EL KING while Sophie, Jelly and Peanut drive [http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/La_Vita_Crab La Vita Crab.] Drive [http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/DR_Monstaa DR Monstaa while Carkle drives the Radical One] Igor: "Okay, Monstaa is Fast and Bulky while Radical One is A Bit Bulky and Fast." KingKool720: "I understand. Wait, the name of my car sounds like the enemy from Bubble Bobble...." Igor: "I know! Now, let's not waste time!" Heroes Drive trough Serveral Osbtacles abyss is seen Heroes' Cars Pass it trough via a Ramp, While Carkle's Car (Radical One) performs a Backwards (Jump Loop) Loop, Causing him to sightly hover in air for 2 secounds Appears Ih8heels: "ROSALINA HATERS ONLY!" Igor: "NO U!" Car (EL King) Runs over Ih8Heels La Vita Crab drives onto a big ramp and is quickly soaring through the air Jelly: "If planes can fly, so can cars!" Mordecai: "Or if maybe it might be not work." KingKool720: "If cars can fly, then that means HUMANS can do the exact same thing!" to fly but falls to the ground "Ouch. My face." Mordecai: Ok? That was brilliant idea. spots the Bad Guys' Lair Igor: "I found It!" KING Crashes trough the Bad Guys' Lair Vita Crab and Radical One Crash Through the Roof cars come to a screeching halt Igor: off EL KING "There you are, MTP, Falcor007 and Powerjohn25!" Sophie: off La Vita Crab "You are in trouble, you three!" Jelly: "Yeah, real big trouble!" MTP: "Back off, losers!" Falcor007: "We are true enemies!" Powerjohn25: "There is nothing you can do to stop us!" Sophie: "Well there is, idiot. That's fighting!" is charging a punch Igor: "You better free the girls or else." DR Monstaa crashes trough The Wall KK720: off DR Monstaa "YEAH!" MTP: "Make me!" crashes through a window, wearing a custodian outfit thegoldenbrick1: "Did i miss any of the butt-kicking?" Jelly: "Uh, nope." thegoldenbrick1: "Good, now let's fight!" charges toward the Bad Guys Air Kicks Mariotehplumber MTP: "OW! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" is surrounded thegoldenbrick1: out a mop "Prepare to meet you doom! I call this move: the SLICER-PUKER!" Falcor007: "Why?" thegoldenbrick1: Oh, you will see. Everyone else on the POPTECER, stand back! begins spinning around, uncontrollably. The mop hits and knocks down the opponents. He soon begins vomiting. The vomit spins around as does he. The vomit lands on an opponent, causing him to melt within seconds. Powerjohn25: HE'S GOT VOMIT OF ACID!!! RUN FOR IT!!! tries to run from thegoldenbrick1, but no avail. Almost all of them get vomit on them and melt only Powerjohn25, Falcor007 and MTP are left shoots thegoldenbrick1, which causes him to fall down a deep chasm Igor: Hey! Nobody messes with my friends! smashes Powerjohn25 Powerjohn: THAT DOESN'T HARM ME!!! LOSER!!! Category:Specials Category:POPTECR Category:Transcripts Category:Story about